Naruto's Little Bee
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: After being killed by Madara, Naruto arrives in the Soul Society. After finding one Sui-feng and training her, he must now head back in time to rewrite the past and save both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura Pairing. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, Zanpakuto talking**"**

"**Person Zanpakuto thinking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

**(Forest near the second division)**

I groaned as I sat up, I tried to gain my bearings as I tried to remember what happened before I got here. I looked at my body as I sat up; I wore a red haori with black flames licking the bottom, black cargo pants and the orange and black coat. I concentrated more on trying to remember what happened, and then all my memories rushed into me. I remembered, **'I was in a fight with Madara, I tried to end the war but couldn't, I lost all my precious people. I couldn't save them…all because I wasn't strong enough. From now on I swear that no matter what, I'll always protect my precious people.' **I thought sadly as I stood, as I did I heard an 'eep' sound, I looked around to see a girl standing behind a tree looking at me, I quickly put up my famous foxy smile and said "Hey, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you…come on out, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She slowly came out and began to walk cautiously toward me. I held out my hand toward her to show that I meant no harm at all to her, although I didn't know where I was i guess I'll figure it out in a little bit. When she was close enough i spoke again "What's your name little one?" I asked her.

"I'm Fon Shaolin mister."

"Hi Shaolin, can you tell me where I'm at please?" I asked her politely. She seemed a little less cautious around me but she's still a little nervous.

"Umm, you're near the second division barracks in the soul society. Umm are you a soul reaper?" she asked, stuttering a little. I smiled a little more and sat down with my legs crossed. She sat down in front of me also in a crossed position.

"No, I'm actually a Shinobi Sage." She looked at me curiously and said.

"What's a Shinobi?" she curiously asked. I smiled at her innocence; I shifted my legs a little more comfortably.

"A Shinobi is an assassin who fights for a village so he can protect it."

"So you died protecting your village?" I nodded swiping a tear away remembering all those I've lost. I sighed. "Are you strong? If you died protecting your village you must really like it." I smiled at her innocent nature; thank lord she never grew up in times of war.

"Yeah I really loved my village, they helped me grow strong, and the only way to grow strong is to protect someone that's precious to you, which is how I grew strong." I smiled and reached into my pocket pulling out a picture. I looked at it and smiled, she tried to look and see what was in the picture. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Shaolin saw the picture. It was a picture of me as a baby with me in my mother's arms. She was looking down at me and smiling.

"That's your mom?" she asked. I just nodded and put the photo away and stood up.

"Instead of telling you I'm strong, how about I show you." She jumped up with a look in her eyes. I smiled and look toward the forest. I started to gather chakra into my hands, after a minute of concentration my chakra formed into a sphere of condensed energy. She looked on with curiosity and I rammed the Rasengan into a nearby tree. Wood was thrown from the tree and soon after exploded showing the destructive power of the Rasengan. "That Shaolin-Chan was the power of the Rasengan. It condenses energy into a ball spinning every which way. That wasn't even 10% of my power though."

"Um Naruto-Sama" Shaolin asked she looked down and played with her feet.

"Yes Sha-Did you just call me Naruto-Sama?" I looked at her curiously.

"Don't be mad Naruto-sama I's just you're the strongest person I know, and you said that you used to be an assassin. I want to be strong like you so when I can pass when I take the test to get into the stealth force. I don't want to fail and be exiled from the family, so please Naruto-sama, and teach me!" I looked at her curiously.

"Why would they exile you from the family for something so trivial?" I asked her curiously.

"It is the way that things have always been in my family, if you are not strong enough to protect the noble Shihion Clan than you are cast out," Shaolin said sadly as she looked down.

"I see." I looked a little sad at this information. '**Family should be cherished, not exiled; well if it helps her keep her family…I'll help her.**' "Very well Shaolin, I'll teach you. I promise you, you'll be the strongest in your family, and I never break a promise, ever" Shaolin, who had been waiting patiently and nervously for my response, nearly shot into the air because she was so happy.

"Thank you Naruto-sama I will not fail you!" I smiled at her enthusiasm. '**Although I could do without the Sama, She's extremely loyal.**' I thought as a saw her cheering.

"O.k. you should go head back to your family before they get worried. Meet me back here tomorrow at 10:00 ok?"

"Yes Naruto-sama!" she ran off back to her home eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

"You can come on out now, I know you're there." I said while still looking toward the way Shaolin left. I looked the other way to see an old man in a White haori with a cane. I felt power come off in waves but thanks to the Kyuubi I felt very little discomfort.

"What's your name, and what are you doing here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and I guess I died, I'm not really sure I remember fighting a man named Madara and next thing I knew I ended up here." I said looking at the old man. I slowly began reaching for my Hiraishen Kunai

"Understandable… do not worry I mean no threat to you, you do not have to reach for your weapons, my name is Yamamoto head captain of the Gotei 13, since you are here do you wish to enter the Shinigami Academy?" said Yamamoto looking me over after I relaxed my stance.

"Can you tell me about everything as I'm still new to this." He nodded and began to explain everything, Shinigami, Hollows, Heuco Mundo, I sat listening to all of it absorbing it and noting important aspects of what he was telling me. After the explanation I weighed the pros and cons of being a shinigami. "I'll do it on one condition, I promised I'd teach Fon Shaolin, I plan to keep that promise, I never broke a promise before and I don't intend to start now." He nodded and smiled a little.

"That's a very good trait to have Uzumaki-san, and don't worry starting the day after next week you start the academy at 7:00 sharp, your room is 105 with Rukia and Renji, welcome to the Soul Society Naruto-kun." He smiled warmly like a grandfather. I smiled and just jumped into the tree and lay on the branch I slept soundly on the branch as the old man left.

**(Next day 10:00)**

Shaolin had shown up on time and waited for her new sensei. She was enthusiastic to learn to be strong, she sat waiting patiently. After an hour of waiting, I finally arrived, she looked angry.

"1st lesson, Patience, in a combat situation you have to keep a level head and wait for the right moment or it could cost you your life." Then all her anger forgotten as I said these words to her, she understood why I was late. "2nd lesson strengthening, you can hit your opponent all you want but it won't do much if it doesn't hurt." i walked over to a skinned tree without its bark, it was perfectly smooth. "Now I cut a tree yesterday so when you strike it won't cut or give you splinters. Now I want you to do a hundred. This is how I trained to become strong, even if it hurt in training, to protect everything I held dear." She nodded and began to punch the tree a hundred times, she had the look of determination, the look to never give up and never surrender. I smiled '**I held that look when I was training to fight Madara. I knew it was that either I trained or die trying.**'I looked at her and smiled. '**She's going to get strong, to that I swear it.**'

**(Academy next week)**

After getting my class assignments I headed to my first class which was Hado or Jutsu. On the way there I saw a kid about my age with white hair. I shrugged and headed to class for Hado. When I arrived I saw the same kid next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He said respectfully.

"O.k. class today we'll be training with hollow dummies" head out and go find a hollow dummy and begin. We nodded and headed out. We found a dummy hollows to attack with Hado, mine was a bat like hollow but it seemed a little too realistic and then I noticed it came at me with the intent to kill. My eyes widened in shock as I dodged the hollows attack. I quickly began making hand-signs when a purple haired woman and a blonde haired man jumped in front of me and pulled out there Zanpakuto's.

"You o.k. there?" I nodded quickly and tried to calm myself as the two dealt with the hollow quickly. My adrenaline was calming down as I sat against a rock. **'Man that was terrifying.' **I saw the two walk over to me. "Hello, I'm Kisuke Urahara" said the blonde with a goofy smile.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihion" Said the dark skinned woman smiling at me.

After that incident me, toushiro, Yoruichi and Kisuke began to train with each other when I wasn't training Shaolin. Speaking of whom, became stronger over the years, if i had to guess she was on par with Kakashi generally. The older she became the stronger she got. The older she got the stronger her feelings were for me and vice versa. I still remember the day she confessed her love to me.

**(Flashback)**

I walked with Yoruichi having a good time. She had asked me to hang out with her a little while. I agreed although reluctantly, Yoruichi was a tad shy nut she overcame it. From a little away I felt Sui-Feng's spiritual pressure. I smiled a little, she was loyal I'll give her that, that's one of her appealing qualities, I'll admit. After a small walk we went back to her place and I dropped her off there. The whole time followed by Sui-Feng, Yoruichi invited me in for a small lunch. I again agreed. After 5 minutes or so we were confronted by Sui-Feng.

"Naruto-sama, I believe that Yoruichi is not a hard worker! She doesn't deserve your praise!" I stood and walked over to her. When I walked over to her I smiled.

"Sui-Feng, Remember, What I told you, don't judge a book by its cover, she is a powerful woman, now I have a question, are you jealous of Yoruichi?"

"Why would I be-"Sui-Feng began but was interrupted.

"Please don't lie to me Sui-Feng, I taught you better. Don't hide your emotions from me."

"I…uhh…yes" she said a little dejectedly. I smiled "Why are you jealous Sui-Feng?" I asked her,

"I love you Naruto-sama that's why, I never loved anybody else!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Sui-Feng-Chan, forever, now come and join us for dinner…

**(Flashback end)**

Though a year later me and Toushiro graduated from the academy, people praised us as prodigies. I smiled at the recognition. I meet Momo after Toushiro became captain of Squad 10. I saw that she had feeling for him he is just too stubborn to admit it. I became captain of the second division a little bit after toushiro became captain. Years passed and Shaolin passed the test into the stealth force and became my Fukutaicho. Years passed and then a few men named Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. I still remember that memory.

**(Flashback)**

she believed Gin was making Aizen to do all those things until I told her that 'Aizen got Shinji and the others exiled because of him and she better not say Gin made him do it because Gin was young kid then' and also he tells her that 'she and Toshiro have feelings for each other but she let the 'so good Captain Aizen blinded her feelings for Toshiro'', when she confronts Toshiro about her feeling and tell him that 'she still love Toshiro but Toshiro spoke coldly to her and saying harsh things like "Oh now you say that you love me after sleeping with the traitor, what happened he wasn't good enough for you"' he kept on going till I told him to stop seeing Momo crying after Toshiro walked away, Naruto comfort the crying Momo when I asked her 'if the stuff Toshiro say is true', Momo shook her head no, because she was saving her virginity for Toshiro because her feelings for him and now he thinks she a slut and a whore she starts crying again until 'I told her I will talk with Toshiro.' After confronting him, I punched him in the face and I began to yell at him for saying all those harsh words to Momo, after a few moments when I told him that 'she didn't sleep with Aizen because she is saving it for you,' Toshiro realized his mistake and took to find and apologize to Momo. After a few moments of apologizing and Momo forgives him. Well let's just say they didn't leave the room for 3 days.

**(End Flashback)**

I laughed remembering all the moaning coming from the room. I was enjoying the good times. My relationship with Shaolin improved, I even saw her blushing around me. Later she declared her love to me which I happily accepted and like Momo and Toushiro, I didn't leave the room for 3 days. When Toushiro passed by on the 2nd day he said threw the door "Hope you're using protection." He laughed as he walked away. Before Aizen left though Kisuke was convicted of illegal experimentation, I managed to convince Yamamoto that it was Aizen doing the experimentation on hollows, so they were off the hook, I knew from past experience that war was over the horizon. I just hope that I can stop this one…

**Ok so this is my 3****rd**** official story. I had some help with it; this one is way longer than my other stories. The person who helped me was SherardF. Ok, so you're wondering why most of it was a wrap up of events? Mainly to quicken to story because this is a time travel story so he won't stay there too long. I love the Tou x Momo pairing, my friend does also I guess as gave me the idea. The first part of the story was to show how he became Sui-Feng's teacher. Next chapter, Naruto, Sui-Feng, Toushiro, Momo and Yoruichi will head back to Konoha to rewrite the past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura Pairing. Oh and for those of you who didn't notice, Sui-Feng is a lot older now, she's as old as she is during the winter war. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, talking**"**

"**Person thinking Zanpakuto talking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

Years have passed, during that time my look changed. I wore an outfit similar to Sui-Feng, over that I wore the second division captain haori, over the captains haori I wore a red haori with black flames licking the bottom, I had my Zanpakuto on my waist similar to Shunsui. As I predicted the winter war has begun, I hoped I could've stopped it early by killing Aizen and his followers. I was wrong, after 2 years the war began to go in favor of the hollows, it was a losing battle and we all knew it, but we weren't going down without a fight, even if I have to go to the root of the problem.

**(12****th**** Division)**

Sui-Feng and I walked inside the 12th division to see Kisuke talking with his lieutenant, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke sees us and smiles "What can I do for the second division captain and lieutenant?" I smiled at his goofy attitude even during a time of war. **'I remember me being the same way during the 4****th**** Shinobi war.' **I then put a serious face on and Kisuke saw this and his face dropped his smile and knew it was important.

"Can you make a device? A time traveling device?" I asked him, Sui-Feng who heard this looked at me surprised.

"Naruto-sama what would you need such a device for?" she asked worried I was going to leave her.

"If I can't stop the war now then we have to get to the root of the problem."

"Kill Aizen before the war starts. Sure I could make the device; I made the Hogyoko to defy Space-time. Just give me a day." I nodded. "Now if you're worried about a paradox, you don't have to worry because destiny states that person is to be born on the day they were born and nothing can change it. You can stop somebody dying but you cannot stop someone being born, but major events such as Aizen betraying the soul society has to come to pass, small details like him getting the Hogyoko can be averted, it's the major events that you have to leave alone."

"What if I kill the mother?" I asked curiously.

"Then the person would be born in another mother on the day they were destined to be born. Kami made it this way so time travelers could not mess with the law of life." I nodded absorbing the information. I looked at Sui-Feng.

"Go call the Gotei 13; they need to know what's going to happen." She nodded and quickly left the room to follow the order. I sighed and followed soon after, might as well head to the hall.

**(Meeting hall)**

Soon all of the 13 captains minus Kisuke arrived. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. It kind of reminded me of the council meetings held because of me. I sighed and began. "Good morning everyone, I called you here because I have a plan to stop the war." I said' everyone had their full attention on me. "I asked Kisuke to make a device to turn back the hands of time and stop the root of the war."

"Kill Aizen before the war starts. It's our only option left, we have no other choice" Said Ukitake.

"Yes, unfortunately, big events such as Aizen betraying the soul society have to come to pass."

"Then what's the point in rewriting history?" said Komamura, I however smirked.

"Think about it, what can I stop and gain from the knowledge I have?" I saw everybody starting to think, and then Kenpachi spoke up.

"Allies" said the battle-loving captain. I smiled, and said

"That's one, anything else?"

"Preparing for events such as Arturo and stopping them" Said Byakuya, I nodded and continued speaking,

"Bingo, if we can stop events such as Arturo and Lady Konaka's death, we can basically help draw the war into our favor." I said as everybody nodded knowing this was our only shot at winning the war.

"Very well, you shall go back, though I have a few questions." I looked at the Head-captain. "How far do you plan on going back?" he said, I looked at the rest of the captains, whom still had their attention on me.

"I plan on heading back to my Gennin days, the thing about the device is, say I go back to when I was 12 and I'm the one who activated the device, the others that came with me will also become 12" I said to the captains who knew this could pose a problem.

"Wouldn't that hamper your abilities?" asked Toushiro, looking at me a little worried.

"Physical abilities such as speed and strength, yes, But abilities like Bankai and Shunpo, no, I will keep my memories and as such remember how to do them" I said looking at the others.

"Last question before I send you to get ready, is anybody going with you?" said the head captain.

"I was hoping to get Toushiro, Momo, Sui-Feng and Yoruichi as I trust them with my life. I won't force them to go, but I will need all the help I can get." I said looking around.

"Do you wish to go with him Hitsugaya-Taicho?" he nodded and said to me,

"Let me go inform Momo and go get ready." I nodded; Yamamoto looked at me and said,

"May you have a safe journey, and good luck." I headed out to get the two girls.

**(2****nd**** division barracks)**

I walked into my barracks to see Sui-Feng training. "Sui-Feng, go get Yoruichi, I need to speak with both of you." She nodded.

"Yes Naruto-sama" I smiled, no matter how many years I tell her to call me Naruto-kun, she always calls me Naruto-sama. I smiled as I put a hand on my Zanpakuto. '**We get another chance, right Amatarasu?**'

'**Aye, now I see your mates are here.**'

"**Mates, I only love Sui-Feng.**" I said to Amatarasu blushing a bit.

"**Whatever you say cub**" said Amatarasu as I came back to reality. I saw Yoruichi and Sui-Feng in there black omnitsukido uniform.

"What did you want to talk to us about Naruto-sama?" asked Sui-Feng. I looked at them and began to speak.

"I have a question, do you wish to head with me to change the course of history, Me, Momo, and Toushiro will head back to my Gennin days. Do you wish to go with us?" I asked them, I looked to Sui-Feng and she spoke.

"Of Course I will head with you Naruto-sama." She said looking at me.

"You know me Naruto-kun, I'll go" said Yoruichi, she stood and hugged me. Sui-Feng looked a little jealous. We parted and looked at them. "Ok go get ready, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Yoruichi nodded and left. I walked up to Sui-Feng and pulled her into a hug. "Are you jealous of Yoruichi?" I asked her kissing her on the lips. She looked away with a blush.

"No, why would I be jealous of her?" she said stubbornly. I smiled to her, pulled her into another kiss; I pulled away and reassured her.

"Don't worry I would never cheat on you." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Now go get ready, I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking toward the 2nd division barracks.

**(An hour later-training field)**

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were training in the 2nd divisions training field. They both were swapping blows left and right. They were both evenly matched. They both panted as they stopped from their sparring.

"Yoruichi…do you love Naruto?" said Sui-Feng panting.

"N-no what gave you that idea?" said Yoruichi blushing. She was caught but didn't want to break up them two just for him to get with her, she wasn't selfish.

"You blushed when you hugged him, you're stuttered just now." Sui-Feng pointed out, Yoruichi sighed.

"Yeah I love him, he is such a great guy, he doesn't want to get into my pants like everybody else does, but you're with him, I can't be with the same guy you are." Yoruichi said a little depressed.

"Maybe we can" Said Sui-Feng thinking for a second.

"What?" said Yoruichi surprised.

"Ah yes, I remember him saying that he was the last of his clan, maybe you could also help him rebuild his clan" Said Sui-Feng.

"You would share him?" said Yoruichi a little perked up.

"I know Naruto-sama; he's too kind to break either of our hearts." Yoruichi smiled and thanked Sui-Feng.

"Well shall we go tell him the news then?" said Sui-Feng smiling. They both walked to the barracks.

**(Next day)**

I and the others walked in to see Kisuke smiling. He handed me a device that looked like a small clock. "To work it you think of a date and just press the button on the top." I nodded; they all grabbed a hold of me and pressed the button. A bright flash appeared around us and we disappeared within the light…

**Ok so this is my 3****rd**** chapter, the soul society is over, next chapter they will be in Konoha. Ok so this one is a tad bit shorter than the last chapter, I will go into the harem later. Ok so you can PM me ideas on what to change like not doing the invasion or Sarutobi doesn't die. So if nothing else im signing off…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura x Tia Hallibel (Pre-Espada) x Konan x Mei Terumi Pairing. Oh and for those of you who didn't notice, Sui-Feng is a lot older now, she's as old as she is during the winter war. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, talking**"**

"**Person thinking Zanpakuto talking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

I groaned as I looked around. "God damn it" I said. "I think Kisuke turned me into a Lab rat again." Then it hit me, it worked, one of Kisuke's inventions actually worked. I looked around the room to see the others asleep. I sighed knowing I will have to explain this to Jiji. I looked at the others and got a devilish grin, "Hey you 4, Wake up." I told them as I shook them awake.

"Ohm…harder Naruto-sama" Said Sui-Feng spoke in her sleep. I grinned and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up Sui-Feng, and I'll go as hard as you want" She blushed and opened her eyes.

"Naruto-Sama!" she said surprised, that surprised yell, she woke the other three shinigami.

"Keep it down you two! Unlike you two, we like to keep it down on our love making" said Toushiro while pulling Momo closer. We blushed at the implications.

"Get up we have to go see Jiji and explain to him what's going on." Yoruichi groaned, and stretched.

"I'll be damned, Kisuke's invention actually worked." I laughed at the joke.

"That's the same thing I said when I realized where we are." I said putting on my captains Hakama. "C'mon, we have to go explain things to my Grandfather. He'll find out sooner or later so I think its best we head out now." They nodded putting on their Shinigami uniforms. We strapped on our Zanpakuto and left the apartment.

Sui-Feng walked along my side, she looked around and noticed heated Glares toward me. She was thought that since I was strong they would Praise me.

"They never praised me for my sacrifice. It wasn't until I took my Shinobi career seriously that they began to praise me as their savior, hell I received beating twice a week when I was you-"

"Hey you Demon-Brat go back to where you came from, and take your friends with you" Said a random Jonnin. "You know what I'll send you all back to hell where you belong" he began making hand signs.

"You just broke the 3rd's law, the punishment is execution." I sighed I reached for my Zanpakuto when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Sui-Feng with her Shikai active.

"This scum doesn't deserve to be killed by your hand Naruto-sama, let me." She said. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzembachi" then Sui-Feng disappeared from the Jonnin's sight out of raw speed. The Jonnin felt two stings, one on the front and one on the back of his left of his chest. Two butterfly-like crests appeared where he was stung. Then the crests grew red and engulfed the Jonnin's body leaving not even ashes.

"Look that demon-whore just killed a Jonnin, kill them all" Said a few civilians.

"Sui-Feng, go to the Hokage tower and get the Hokage, I'll hold them off." I told her I pulled my Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I will not leave you Naruto-sama" Said Sui-Feng getting into a battle stance. In the mob were 4 Jonnin, 7 Chunnin, and 25 civilians. Yoruichi, Toushiro and Momo got ready to defend themselves.

"This is not up for argument Sui-Feng" I said sternly "If I kill these people the civilian council will be on my ass like flies on shit." She hesitantly nodded and went off to find the old man. I looked toward the mob and got into a fighting stance.

(**Sarutobi's office**)

The old Hokage was fighting a Kage's worst enemy…Paperwork. He sighed; he was dying for something to happen. He looked up at the 4th Hokage's picture and though. '**Maybe I should have done the sealing just to get away from these evil stacks of paper.**' He then heard a tapping at the window he turned to see Sui-Feng panting.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama needs your help, we'll explain everything later" he nodded and called 4 A.N.B.U. they appeared a second after he motioned to them and headed straight to my position. Everybody hurried to my position, especially Sui-Feng. "Please be ok Naruto-sama" she whispered to herself, Sarutobi caught it though. He smiled '**At least he has someone that cares about him**' He thought.

(**Alley where we are at the time Sui-Feng left.**)

"Can we kill them?" asked Toushiro parrying a Kunai with his sword. Momo had put up a barrier using Rietsu to defend herself from the two Jonnin who were using a fire Jutsu.

"We can't if we kill a single person, the civilian council has a right to execute us." I said using my Zanpakuto to block a few kunai that the Chunnin threw.

"This is annoying!" said Yoruichi blocking the Jonnin's punches and Kicks.

"I know just last a little longer until help gets here" I told them.

"I can't hold it much longer!" said Momo falling onto her knees while keeping up the barrier .The barrier began to crack under the pressure of the fire Jutsu. Then out of nowhere the Jonnin had stings on their chests. The butterfly marks engulfed the two Jonnin destroying them.

"I see your back my little bee" I said to Sui-Feng who appeared beside me. I looked up to see the Hokage and his Anbu.

"Kill them all, you five come with me" said the Hokage as the Anbu got to work. We sheathed our Zanpakuto and headed toward the Hokage's tower.

(**Hokage's Tower**)

After explaining the situation to Sarutobi, we all sat in his office waiting for a reaction. I sat there patiently while the others were nervous. He took a breath of his pipe and stood he looked at me and the others and finally spoke up. "So, Shall we begin you're training to stop these upcoming events or would you rather do it yourselves?" I smiled and instantly hugged the man. The others behind me smiled.

"I missed you Jiji" I said crying. He smiled warmly at me and put a hand on my head.

"A captain of a force similar to Anbu is reduced to crying. I'll always be your family Naruto-kun." I pulled away from the man and spoke up.

"Now we have to get these 4 into the ninja system, ok you young man." Toushiro stood and began.

"My full name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, Hokage-sama." He bowed and sat back down. The Hokage grabbed a Blue headband and handed it to Toushiro where he tied it onto his sword's sash.

"Now you Young lady, the one holding Toushiro-san." She nodded and stood.

"My name is Momo Hinamori Hokage-sama." She sat back down and held onto Little-Shiro as she called him sometimes. She was handed a headband where she put it around her neck.

"You next young lady, the purple haired one" Yoruichi nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihion Hokage-sama." He nodded writing her stats on the sheet and handed her a headband. She tied it to her arm and wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"You lastly young lady" Sui-Feng nodded and released my right arm and began to tell the old man.

"I am known as Fon Shaolin or more commonly known as Sui-Feng." He nodded handing her a headband where she tied it onto her waist band.

"Welcome to the Shinobi force ladies and gentlemen, and if you ever need help, I'm not too far. Show up at the academy for assignment." We nodded and left the room to continue the life-or-death battle with paperwork. Sarutobi glared at the evil stacks of paper and spoke. "I hate you" it just sat there innocently "Don't mock me."

(**Academy Next day**)

The others and I walked in to see the rest of the class talking. When we sat down everything got quiet, and then a voice came from Sakura. "I-is that you Naruto?"

"Yes and these are my friends." I said introducing everyone to the class. Sui-Feng and Yoruichi noticed a girl with pale eyes fidgeting looking a little happy. Sui-Feng leaned over and spoke in my ear.

"Naruto-sama isn't the two girls that confessed their love to you in this class?" asked Sui-Feng, I nodded and whispered back.

"Yeah, the first one is Hinata Hyuuga and she's the one sitting in the corner. The other is Sakura but that happens much later." I said they nodded in acceptance and whispered

"If what you told us is true, they are more than welcome to the Harem." Iruka then came in and smiled at me. I wiped a small tear after seeing my brother figure after so long.

"Ok class, here are the-"

"Umm before we get started, who are those 4?" asked Kiba, Iruka sighed and spoke up.

"Those are friends of Naruto who was in a different part of the world who came to aide Naruto. Now any questions no? Ok, Team 1…Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake…Team 11, Shihion Yoruichi, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Momo Hinamori, Sui-Feng and since your Gennin Specialists your Leader is Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke Scoffed and degraded us.

"The dobe is so pathetic he doesn't even get a sensei" said Sasuke smirking at me.

"Hey watch what you say about my friend Uchiha" Snarled Kiba toward Sasuke.

"Actually Sasuke, since Hokage-sama has changed the academy system from Theoretical to Practical, Naruto was holding back all these years and is currently the strongest of the class." Sasuke Hmphed and looked away. "Now you can relax for an hour and wait for your Sensei's to come." We all began to talk amongst ourselves.

"C'mon I want you guys to meet my friend Kiba." I said standing up and walked over to my longtime friend.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Kiba giving me a feral grin. We bumped fists and I and the others chatted. Hinata came up to me shyly and began to stutter.

"Umm…Naruto-kun…I…I…Lo-" she then felt lips pressed against hers. She then noticed it was mine, she blushed and thought '**Naruto-Kun is kissing me…**' after pulling away I spoke.

"I love you too Hinata, But the thing is, I'm the last of my clan and these two love me" Hinata begrudgingly accepted and kissed me again. I then heard from Toushiro

"Damn Lucky bastard" Which got him a smack from the back of the head by Momo.

I laughed as I held Hinata and Sui-Feng close. I sat down and we began to talk with each other and enjoyed each other's company. Then I felt a Chakra signature behind me.

"Dobe fight me." I inwardly Groaned but ignored him. "Don't ignore me dobe now fight me." He reached for my shoulder only to have his wrist grabbed by Sui-Feng.

"Leave Naruto-Sama alone Uchiha." She then threw him into a wall creating spider web-like cracks. All his fan girls rushed to aid the last Uchiha.

**Wahoo, my third Chapter. Ok so now I know I rushed the relationship with Hinata but I'll explain it more next chapter. I promise, anyway I put up a poll to see what you want to happen in the story, Please Vote and Review. If you want to see something Specific Please Pm me, If that's all Sui-Feng's secret lover signing off…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura x Tia Hallibel (Pre-Espada) x Konan x Mei Terumi Pairing. Oh and for those of you who didn't notice, Sui-Feng is a lot older now, she's as old as she is during the winter war. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, talking**"**

"**Person thinking Zanpakuto talking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

(**Academy-An hour later**)

Soon the sensei's picked up their new student, a woman named Kurenai picked up team 8, a man that looks like Hiruzen picked up team 10. I looked to my team and stood, I motioned to the 4 and we walked out the door. "So what are we going to do?" asked Toushiro walking on my left side wearing only a standard Shinigami Hakama.

"Talk to Kakashi, I'll try to convince him for us to test him." I said still wearing my captains Hakama. I said still wearing my captains Hakama. On my right side Sui-Feng spoke up, obviously confused on why we would test those 3.

"Why them Naruto-sama?" I spoke up answering her question.

"I want to see something." I said heading into training ground 7. I looked around to see Kakashi in front of the K.I.A. (Killed in Action) memorial. I walked up to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, he turned to see me and I spoke to him

"You miss them don't you nii-san?" I said to him giving a smile. He nodded turning back to the stone I saw a tear come out of his eye. "Nii-san you need to let dad and your teammates go, they wouldn't want to see you like this, they would want you to move on and live your life…Don't tarnish their memory by mourning all the time." I said to him, Kakashi looked at the stone '**he's right…I need to move on, heh…looks like your son is just like you sensei, both you and Kushina. I swear I will protect him, he's all I have left.**' Kakashi stood and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you otouto…for everything." He said, he pulled away and spoke again. "So what can I do for you and your friends?" he asked truly curious why we were all there.

"I would like to test your team…I want to see if they are truly worthy of Ninja Status." Kakashi nodded, and we began to walk back to the academy. The others began to follow listening to our conversation

"What test will you give them?" he said pulling out his book and began reading.

"The bell test, simple and always effective" i said, he pulled out 2 bells and threw them to me, and I caught them and smirked. "I always thought you read that smut to help deal with the loss of your friends and family."

"I did but i really liked the books Jiraiya-sama made." He said as we arrived in front of the academy. I looked at my watch and we had 15 minutes before Kakashi goes to go pick up his students. We sat outside and the others followed suit, Most of the time they kept quiet because they knew I missed my family, we sat outside and the others followed suit. Most of the time they kept quiet because they knew I missed my family and I wanted to talk and respected that and just listened most of the time.

"I always like the first book, 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja' that was a really good book."

"So when did you figure out that my sensei was your father?" asked Kakashi curious not taking his eyes off the book.

"It's not that hard, all you have to do is take off my whisker marks and I looked like an exact copy of my dad, and my mother, she also had a pranking spree. So I put 2 and 2 together." He smiled and thought '**he's just like you sensei, you would be so proud of him and so ashamed at the way this village treated him.**' He thought looking at the Hokage monument.

"Arrive at training ground 7 at noon, see you all later kitties." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He is a weird one, I'll give him that" Said Momo smiling a little at Kakashi's antics.

"Tch…weird nothing, he's down right unprofessional… that used to be your dad's student" Said Yoruichi crossing her arms over her bust.

"Yeah…he is a little odd, but that's his way of coping of all the things he seen and been through." I said to the others.

"Yeah…if what you told us about Kakashi-san is true, he must not have anyone but you. He lost his brother, sister, and father in all but blood, and his actual father" I nodded. We all began heading to the Namikaze estate.

"You guys go on a head I want to go see Hinata for a little bit. They nodded and went on ahead toward the estate. I went over to the Hyuuga estate and knocked." One of the Hyuuga guard's answered the door and smiled.

"Ah Namikaze-sama, Haishi told us of your heritage, we tried to do more for you but the elders and civilian council blocked us at every attempt, other Shinobi clans tried to do the same, mostly the Inuzuka, but again was also stopped at every attempt." I nodded and said to the guard, he let me in and headed straight for the main house. I saw Haishi walking toward me. He stopped and greeted me.

"Hello Naruto…what can I do for you?" he said a little angry.

"Umm…is this a bad time? I could come back later." I said, Haishi sighed and spoke

"It's that damn council…they are telling me to put the Seal on one of my daughters, but I would be stomping on my wife's grave if I did that" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You could always marry her outside of the clan before you put the seal on her…put it in the contract that she won't have the caged bird seal and sign it." He instantly started thanking me.

"Thank you my boy…now who should I marry who off to?" he instantly thought of Hinata's crush on me and smirked. "My boy, how would you like to be married to Hinata?" I smiled and bowed.

"I would love to take her as a wife Hyuuga-sama." I said, Haishi smiled and dusted off his clothes.

"I'll go get the paper work, why don't you go tell Hinata, I'm sure she'll be pleased." He said walking off to the Hokage's office to get a marriage agreement. He smiled along the way, neither of his daughters would get the caged bird seal, now all he has to think up is a way to remove it completely, he'll be damned if he doesn't complete his wife's dying wish to remove the Seal.

(**In Hinata's room**)

I knocked a few times and opened the door. "Hey Hinata it's me." Then next thing I knew I was glomped by a flash of Blue and tan.

"Naruto-Kun!" I laughed as she nuzzled my neck; I stood and sat on her bed.

"Hey Hinata I have some good news, Your Father, so the council wouldn't place the caged bird seal on you engaged us." She blushed and smiled. She grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. After we pulled away we had a blush on our faces and were panting.

"I'd be honored to be your wife Naruto-Kun." She said laying me down and holding me like a big teddy bear. "Do you remember when you saved me from those bullies when I was 6?" she asked rolling on top of me and looking at me. I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I remember…Yeah, I remember…you were cute back then, but now you're beautiful." She blushed and laid her head on my chest, hearing my heartbeat quietly. We then heard a knock on the door and we sat up.

"Naruto, Hinata I'm coming in, I hope you haven't consummated the marriage yet." He opened the door to see our blushes he laughed. "Well…here are the papers, go ahead and both of you sign them" we nodded and I picked up a pen and we both signed the marriage document. "Well I pronounce you husband and wife...may you have a happy life together." He stood up to leave when I called out his name.

"Haishi! Wait I have a gift for you…hang on…ah here it is." I pulled out from my Hakama a slip of paper. I handed it to him. He took it and opened it; it was a seal of some kind.

"What is this?" he asked, curious what this seal could do for him.

"That seal I created while studying the caged bird seal…it nullifies the caged bird seal, it doesn't remove it but only nullifies it." To say Haishi and Hinata were shocked was like saying Gai barely ever does training, big understatement.

"Thank you Naruto…I'll repay you somehow for all that you've done for me, I swear it." He smiled and left the room. '**Finally, your dream will come to pass Hikari…the cage bird seal will finally be stopped.**' In Hinata's room, Hinata finally went to sleep. I laid her on the bed and slipped out into the night to go tell the girls on what transpired today. I smiled probably on what the girl's reactions were going to be.

(**Training field 7, next day.**)

For two hours were Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were waiting. When Kakashi finally arrived he received a yell of 'you're late!' by Sakura.

"O.k. kiddies, I won't be administering the test today, but I will explain the test to you three." He said getting quizzical looks from his Gennin. "The test is simple, Get these bells and you pass" Said Kakashi pulling out two bells.

"But Kakashi sensei there is only two bells" Said Sakura not liking where this was going.

"Very perceptive, the reasons there are two bells because one of you will go back to the academy, now I won't be testing you, these guys are." Then I and the other 4 arrived. We all wore our Shinigami attire and Zanpakuto.

"Hello team 7, we'll be your interoga- Testers today." This made all three gulps in fear.

**Wohoo! Chapter 3 done…anyway, Sakura will come in the harem next chapter. Now I explained the relationship between Kakashi and Naruto a little and did a little more detailing. Now I still have the poll up to see what is going to happen in the story, please vote and Review, and I don't mean flames…I mean constructive criticism. if that is all…Sui-Feng's secret lover signing off…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura x Tia Hallibel (Pre-Espada) x Konan x Mei Terumi Pairing. Oh and for those of you who didn't notice, Sui-Feng is a lot older now, she's as old as she is during the winter war. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, talking**"**

"**Person thinking Zanpakuto talking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

"Wait a minute! Why are we being tested by these five morons?" asked Sasuke, he looked at us with contempt.

"The reason is, I believe that you can gain something from this experience." I said throwing off my captains Hakama to reveal an omnitsukido uniform. He snorted and went into emo-mode(TM).

"Ok so…Two of these five will have the bell. If one of you gets the bell you won't be tied to a stump and starve while you watch the other two eat." Explained Kakashi, The thought was the same through each of the three '**That's why he told us not to eat.**' "If you don't get a bell you fail and go back to the academy." Sakura looked a little worried; Sai showed a little sign of surprise and Sasuke was just indifferent. "Begin" then the three Gennin leapt from their spot and quickly went to a hiding spot. I pulled out a bell and tied it to my outfit. We all dispersed and I stood in a clearing by myself. I looked around, '**Now let's see…Sasuke is hiding over there**' I thought looking up to the tree. Then next thing I knew I dodged a punch from ink demon. I quickly sliced it in half and it fell into a puddle of ink. '**Sai is good with his abilities, now let's begin.**' As if Sasuke heard my thoughts, came out and attempted to take my bell. He used taijutsu in an attempt to disable me. I blocked each one with ease and kicked him back. He began doing hand signs and took in a deep breath

"Fire-style: Great fireball Jutsu!" he blew out a giant flame as I then appeared behind him.

"Too slow." I said knocking him out.

(With Sakura)

'**It doesn't make any sense, there are five of them and three of us, and only two have bells, they don't expect us to scout each and every one of them, and even if they do have one we couldn't match them one-on-one. The only thing is for…us…to work…together.**' She finally put the pieces together and ran off to find Sai. When she finally found him he was behind a tree looking at my position waiting for another attack. "Sai" he looked to her and she explained the meaning of the test to Sai.

"So what's our plan?" asked Sai looking out from behind the tree.

"I was thinking you can have your ink creature's scout, to see in anybody else has the bell, and we go after him or her together." He nodded pulling out a scroll with many mice on them, he brought them to life and they scattered, they sat patiently, when they came back, Sai again spoke up

"Sui-Feng has one, and from what I can tell she is a little weaker than Naruto so we'll head over there, do you know any Genjutsu?" she nodded and they headed straight for my lieutenant.

(With Sui-Feng)

She looked around patiently and then noticed small mouse, she let it go and sighed. '**Why did Naruto-Sama drag me into this, I'm better off training'** then a few kunai and shuriken headed straight for her, she deflected them with her Zanpakuto. ''So they finally come out huh? Let's see how they do" then 3 ink lions came out of the bushes and surrounded her. Then they leapt at her attempting to get the bell, and then she noticed skeletons rise up from the ground she smirked and pulled out her Zanpakuto, "Sting all enemies to death Suzembachi." Her sword turned into the golden and black gauntlet. She then destroyed the three lions and attempted to go after the skeletons when she realized something, '**Genjutsu**' she released her spiritual pressure in a small burst and when it dissolved she saw Sakura and Sai holding up her bell. She looked at her belt and noticed it was gone. She smiled and nodded and headed to tell me of the development. Then the bell finally rang for the clock.

(Logs)

Sasuke was tied up to the stump while the others sat next to them eating their lunches. "It seems only two of you are competent" I said looking to Sakura and Sai. Kakashi lay against a tree nearby reading his book. "And one of you who their head so far up their ass he can't see straight" I said looking at Sasuke, Toushiro snorted and spoke up.

"It's arrogance, if he doesn't get that stick removed from his ass he'll be killed later on in life." Then Sasuke began thrashing trying to break free.

"I don't care who the fuck you are I'm an Uchiha, I demand you let me go ass-holes." Then Yoruichi smacked Sasuke over the head with a two by four. She hit him so hard the two by four shattered. I looked at her questioningly, she spoke up.

"What? His attitude pissed me off." I sighed and looked to the other two.

"Well, since you two figured it out all three of you pass, me and the others will see you from time to time, We only did this to test you not train you." I cut Sasuke down and woke him up with smelling salt and told him they had passed. Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura Stopped him for a second.

"Sasuke do you want to go on a date" Sakura asked hopeful. He then looked at her and snorted.

"No, I don't ever want to go out with you, you useless fangirl, you're weak and not even worthy of bearing children, let alone mine" he said walking away. When she heard this she broke down crying. I saw all this and decided later to bring that prick down a peg or twenty, but right now Sakura needed comfort. I walked up to her, whom was on her knees.

"Sakura don't listen to him, you are strong, you got a bell, he didn't, and he's an asshole. Besides, he's right, you're not worthy on bearing his children, you're too good for him" she wiped her tears and looked at me.

"You're right, I don't know what I saw in him…Is it too late to take you up on the offer on the date?" she asked smiling at me; I knew she was sincere since I learned to read people when I was growing up.

"No…it isn't, shall I pick you up at say…7 o' clock?" I asked her.

"Perfect, and you're taking me to a nice restaurant, not that ramen stand you always go to."

(Later that night)

I knocked on the Sakura's door, when the door opened I see the Haruno council woman, Sakuya. She smiled at me; she is one of the few civilians who acknowledged me as a human.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura if you don't mind." I asked her, she nodded and looked back to the stairs.

"Sakura you're date is here." She left the door and went back to the kitchen. When Sakura came down, to me she was absolutely stunning. She wore a pink dress and wore a red ribbon in her hair. I stood there shocked. She giggled at my expression and walked up0 to me in her red high heels. She put a finger on my chin which was hanging

"Don't catch flies Naruto." She said pushing my mouth up. I composed myself and offered her an arm.

"Shall we go?" I asked her smiling. She nodded and wrapped her arm around mine. As we walked down the street to a restaurant, Sakura noticed a lot of heated glares, more at me than anything else. She listened closely and heard quite a bit.

"Why is that girl around the demon?"

"It's bad enough that the demon still lives but to begin to seduce our women too, it doesn't quit does it?"

"I say we kill them both."

"And have us executed? You go ahead; to me it's not worth my life." When we finally arrived I saw the restaurant worker sneer at me.

"Sorry we don't serve your kind here" then next thing the person knew he was ushered away by the Akimichi clan head.

"Well, you're fired then…have a good day." Said Chouza, he looked at us with a smile.

"Sorry about that…anyway, you're table is this way." He said leading into a small booth for two. "So what can I get for you?" he said giving us a menu.

"I'll have the usual" I said giving him back the menu.

"Sushi special got it and you young lady?" she handed it back and spoke.

"I'll have the Akimichi special" he nodded and headed to the back. "Naruto, I want to ask you a question, why do they call you a demon." I flinched and sighed.

"Maybe later…It's not a good time for me right now." She nodded. When our food finally came, we talked about each other and enjoyed ourselves. When I paid for the bill we left and I began to take Sakura home. As we walked down a street a rock hit me on the back of the head. I growled and turned around. I froze at the size of the mob, it was near the thirties. "Sakura…run home, now."

"I'm not leaving you! We'll face this together."

"They'll kill you, Go!" then a huge fire ball headed straight for Sakura. I saw this and jumped in front of her shielding her from it. Smoke kicked up from the explosion.

"Now we'll kill you for what you did to our family's demon" Said a random Chunnin.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked fearful for my life.

"Well since we're about to kill you, we'll tell you, twelve years ago, Yondaime Hokage-sama didn't kill the demon, he sealed it, and now it was reincarnated into this piece of shit." When the smoke finally cleared, she finally saw me, I was pissed.

"You all made a grave mistake." I unsealed my Zanpakuto from my arm and unsheathed it. "Bankai!" I roared. Spiritual pressure overflowed from my body as it took a new form. It was two weapons attached to a chain, one was a large black and red claw like weapon on the other side of the chain was a big ax like weapon. (A/N" I have a picture on my profile page if you want to see it.) "Amatarasu no Kami!" I roared as I looked toward the mob. "Destroy everything until there is nothing left, DIVINE Flames!" I yelled as I swung my two weapons toward the mob. When the flame cleared, there was not even ash. My Bankai disappeared and I turned to Sakura. "You probably hate me now huh?" she smiled and hugged me.

"How can I hate my savior, now will you walk me home?" I smiled and offered her a hand.

"Let's go my Hime."

**WOO! I'm Finally done with this chapter. Anyway…next is the first half of the wave mission. Now if you have any concerns regarding the story PM me, if not then please give me Constructive criticism. Anyway…I want to bring back Minato and Kushina, Or if you Guys want, Only Kushina, just PM me ideas. If nothing else, Signing off…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Sakura x Tia Hallibel (Pre-Espada) x Konan x Anko Pairing. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

**(Ok for those of you who said I went too fast with the Hina Relationship, I don't think That Hinata loved him for a long time now and so did he before ending up in soul society. So Please Criticize not flame)**

"Person, talking**"**

"**Person thinking Zanpakuto talking"**

**(1****st**** person)**

I sighed as I read over the details of the mission. '**You always get yourself into trouble don't you Kakashi?**' I thought rolling the scroll back up. I looked back as I got ready for the month long mission.

(Flashback)

"It seems that team 7 is in need of assistance on the c-rank turned a-ranked." My team and I stood within the mission room awaiting orders.

"What happened?" asked Sui-Feng standing to my left. I stood center while Toushiro and Momo stood to my right. Yoruichi stood on the far left.

"It seems a bridge builder from wave, lied about the parameters, and team 7 doesn't want to abandon the mission and the called for backup." Toushiro put the pieces together,

"And you want us to go as back up?" The Hokage nodded and handed me a scroll.

"Ok, guys go pack" I said looking over the scroll.

(Flashback end)

We soon left the Village and headed to Kakashi's position. I looked around for any potential enemies. The others followed close behind. When we arrived I saw a familiar sight, the demon Brothers tied up with team 7 standing close socializing. When Kakashi saw us he walked up to greet me.

"Good to see you again Otouto." I smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you too Nii-san" I said looking at the Demon Brothers.

"O.K. since this is now an A-Rank Missio-UMPH" I was glomped by a blur of pink.

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura said as she rubbed my whiskers, I purred as she did so. "Kawaii!" said my three girls. They all glomped me and rubbed my whiskers, I was so close to falling asleep. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed me by the back of my Hakama and pulled my out of the affectionate rubbing.

"Have fun?" asked Kakashi with his famous Eye-Smile(TM). I shook my head regaining my composure and looked sighed.

"It was I'll admit, now, where was I? Ah yes, since this is now an A-Rank mission, my team is to take over and help the bridge builder it's up to you if you wish to Go back or follow my team." I said waiting for their response.

"Tch, if the dumbass is going then so am i" Sasuke said arrogantly, I snorted and looked toward the prick.

"Listen here Sasuke, This is an A-rank mission, continue that attitude and it will get you killed." I said looking at Sasuke sternly all he did was snort and went back to brooding.

"Arrogant asshole" said Yoruichi. I looked at the other two and Sakura spoke up.

"Well, I'm not leaving, Naruto-kun" she said a tad bit confidently. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I looked to Sai; he shrugged and looked toward Kakashi.

"Well there you have it, everybody, we leave now, let's go." I said taking front.

"Who died and made you leader Dobe?" asked Sasuke. I pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi; he read it over and nodded.

"Its official, Team 11is to take over this mission" said Kakashi handing me the scroll. I took the scroll and placed it inside my Hakama. We arrived to a lake to see a small boat.

"We won't all fit inside so it looks like we are lap sitting. Momo you're with Toushiro, Sasuke and me, , Tazuna and Sai, Sui-Feng and Yoruichi and Sakura and Naruto." we nodded but Sakura smiled and Sui-Feng and Yoruichi groaned. When we got on the boat we sat as assigned, on the way there Yoruichi grew a smirk and began to massage Sui-Feng a little causing her to moan, Sakura smirked and began to move her hips a little while on top of my lap, i quickly grabbed her hips stopping her, the whole while Kakashi was giggling perversely at the actions of the four of us. We heard moaning and turned to see Momo sitting on Toushiro's lap facing him with her hands on the back of his head while kissing him. I smirked and spoke up.

"Damn I knew you guys were horny but couldn't you wait until we got some where safe?" they quickly separated and looked at me blushing. We finally arrived onshore after Tazuna told us about Gatou. We walked down when we heard rustling in the trees, I quickly threw a kunai knife and when we checked I nearly impaled a rabbit. They were arguing about this and then remembered,

"GET DOWN!" I roared as a Kubikiribōchō flew overhead and impaled itself on a tree. I stood up and pulled out my Zanpakuto.

(**PLAY POWER TO STRIVE-BLEACH OST**)

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the bloody mist"

"So you've heard of me brat, but you're not fit enough to fight me" I snorted and quickly shunpo'ed to where he was and kicked him toward the water, he growled while he stood on the water, I appeared on the water as well holding his sword. I threw it to him,

"You're going to need it" he snorted and hefted his sword over his shoulder.

"Tch cocky brat, I'll wipe that smirk off your face." He charged at me and swung his sword sideways hoping to cleave me in half. Unfortunately for him it didn't work as I ducked under the sword and jabbed him in the gut with my elbow.

"Slow!" I yelled at him and kicked him farther back making him skip across the water like a pebble. When he got his composure he scowled under his wrapping and began making hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" then from behind him two water dragons formed behind me and charged at me. I laughed as I jumped avoiding both. He growled and charged at me and we both engaged in a sword-to-sword fight. I began to chant in my head,

"**Left, Up, Right, Left, Right, Diagonal left**" I chanted as I parried the huge sword with my Zanpakuto. I saw the look in Zabuza's face, the more I parried, the more he got pissed. I smirked and kicked him in the gut once again, in which made him stagger back a few feet. Then he smirked and once again did a few hand seals and unfortunately was thrown under the water by a huge wave. As soon as I got to the surface I was immediately imprisoned in a water prison. I tried to break free but it was of no use. I heard him laugh loudly.

"Your trapped, so long my hand is in the prison it's as hard as steel." I then laughed.

"You forget, I have back up." Then next thing Zabuza knew he went flying back from a kick by Sui-Feng. I smirked as I stood on top the water once again.

"You o.k. Naruto-sama?" she asked looking at me, She took off her captains haori, and had her Shikai active, I sheathed my Zanpakuto and looked to one of my lovers.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do me a favor, finish him for me, he's no fun anymore." She nodded and rushed Zabuza who felt a prick above his heart, he instinctually moved away. He looked down at his chest to see a butterfly mark on his chest.

"What the hell?" he looked to see Sui-Feng with emotionless look on her face.

"My Shikai allows me, if allowed to sting twice in the same spot, to instantly kill no matter your power level." As she was about to move to strike him again two senbon struck his neck. He fell over and then a Hunter-nin appeared near his body. Everybody else appeared with me next to Sui-Feng.

"Thank you for distracting Zabuza, I was chasing him for months now." I nodded and he flickered away. I turned to Tazuna.

"Can you take us to your home to rest?" he nodded.

"Follow me, if we walk it will only take us about 20 minutes." We nodded and followed the man to his house. On the way I conversed with Sui-Feng, Sakura and Yoruichi. We laughed and smiled, enjoying each other's company. Sasuke watched from behind with a scowl on his face, Kakashi was reading his smut as usual, toushiro was walking with Momo hand in hand. When we finally arrived at Tazuna's, we were met with the face of Tsunami. She greeted us in and we all gathered in the living room. I enjoyed this home, mostly because it was quaint.

"So…Why a large team?" asked Tsunami passing out the plates full of food. I smirked and looked to Kakashi. He saw this and mentally groaned.

"Copycat Kakashi can't handle a single A-ranked mission." Kakashi simply put his nose further into his book. I laughed when I saw that. Yoruichi smacked me behind the head, and continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Whipped" Whispered Toushiro to Momo, she then grabbed Toushiro by the ear and pulled while eating.

"So are you honey." She said in a sweet voice. "Now behave yourself or no sex for a Month" He gulped at that last comment and ate. I leaned over to Sui-Feng and whispered.

"Whipped" she then smacked me like Yoruichi and continued eating. After I was finished eating I stood and explained I will look around town. It was a very run down town and I hated seeing it like this. I swore I would kill Gatou. As I walked I came across a suspicious looking hotel. When I got inside I saw a Black market for slave trade, I snarled. When I went inside I tried to think of a few ways to destroy this place until I saw a dark skinned woman my age with blue lightning bolts on her cheeks. I gasped instantly recognizing her as the Tercera Espada. I saw the auctioneer yelling around the vicinity of 1000 Ryo (Around 10,000 dollars I think, correct if wrong), I then yelled out 25000 (250,000 dollars). Everybody looked at me, Tia looked surprised that anyone would bid that high, she wasn't worth that much, she thought to herself.

"Sold to the young man!" he then untied Tia's wrists from her cuffs and I handed him the money I kept in a sealing scroll just in case. When I signed he looked at me and said. "Make her scream Kid" I scowled inwardly and led her outside.

"Ok, now that I have freed you, I have a question for you" I asked giving her decent clothing. It was a shinigami uniform.

"What's that Naruto-sama?" she asked putting them on in the alley way as I kept watch.

"First off no sama, we are equals. I will train you to be a true Shinobi later if that is what you wish, second, how did you end up in there?" she looked downcast.

"my parents sold me for money so they could feed themselves." She said wiping a tear away.

"Then they are no longer your parents, now let's go meet everyone else and begin your training." She nodded and left for the house.

**Ok so, I know its been forever since I updated please forgive me I've been busy with school and other things. But I finally updated, anyway, for those of you who are going to say I made Tia too emotional, this is before she became an Espada. My idea is that the reason she is so emotionless because she lost her lover and closed off her heart. Anyway, I'm still deciding if I should bring back Kushina and add her to his harem or not or bring her back as his mother. Pm me ideas if you guys want. Transmission end…**


	7. Sorry

I want to appolagize to all my readers... to say s*** went down is an understatement... ive been kicked out of my own house and ive been... busy to say the least, as well as moving, ive litteraly had NO TIME... but... hopefully now I can continue writing and show you how Devoted I am to these stories


	8. Rewriting Little Bee

Ive decided to put all my other stories on hold while i rewrite Narutos Little Bee, im glad you all liked it but ive increased my writing skills with Rping and i will begin to redo it, im glad you all stuck with me and the story for so long and i hope that i continue to write good stories for you all to enjoy, if you all have any ideas for the rewrite let me know and ill take it into consideration and i promise this one will come out, i love all my fans~


End file.
